Problem: $\left(9x + 1\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(9x + 1\right)\left(9x + 1\right)$ $= 9x \cdot \left(9x + 1\right) + 1 \cdot \left(9x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 9x + 9x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 18x + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 18x + 1$